


journey to the center of your heart (which is deeper, and more vast, and far more beautiful than the earth)

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury // kiss prompts [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cute, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Injury, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Teenage Dorks, it's minimal plot actually, just gay dorks on an adventure being cute, so what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: “If I had to jump off a cliff to get you to call me adorable, I would have done that a long time ago,”





	journey to the center of your heart (which is deeper, and more vast, and far more beautiful than the earth)

**Author's Note:**

> broke: weblena  
> woke: webgos
> 
> i kid, honestly, i'm chill with both ships— i'm just here giving some love to my fave girls  
> also damn longest and stupidest fic title ever goes to me
> 
> this is part of my "kisses i want to write about" series: the kiss being, breathless kiss

“You’re okay!”

Gosalyn processed the statement of _“you’re okay”_ before she actually felt okay. Because after being pricked by mysterious thorns and falling a good twenty feet or so, it would take her quite some time to feel okay. She groaned as she was helped into a seating position—not catching wind of the _“oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh,”_ softly chanted until a few seconds later.

Now, Gosalyn had been through more than a few scrapes in her life.

Superheroing and sports were quite the mix, after all. One could say she had some risky passions in life.

She had a good feeling that she had a concussion, or was slowly developing one with every passing moment.

“Lay back down,”

“Will do, Webster,” Gosalyn groaned.

She all but fell back down onto the heavy moss and plants she was practically dug out of. She felt her arm being lifted, and glanced over.

That was a lot of blood.

Webby frantically unraveled her hair from the long braid it was in and tied her pink ribbon around Gosalyn’s lower arm, tightening it just so. Not too tight, not too loose. Cute and resourceful. Now that wasn’t the blood loss making Gosalyn think those silly thoughts.

Nope.

It was just a good old fashioned crush.

“Gosalyn, can you hear me?” Webby asked.

Gosalyn gave a weak thumbs up with her good arm.

Webby rambled a bit more. She did that when she was nervous. Which was peculiar. Gosalyn had never seen Webby so nervous on an adventure.

“You doing okay?” Gosalyn mumbled.

“Yeah,” Webby said, running a hand through her long hair. “Yeah, I’m fine,” She sighed. “Huey’s going to get help, but I think Dewey’s trying to make his way down here,” She looked up, squinting up through the vines and brush up above.

A soft groan escaped Gosalyn and she gently propped her head on a boulder.

It took her a surprising amount of time to notice Webby had been holding her hand. This whole time.

Gosalyn weakly squeezed back, gaining her friend’s attention.

“Is something wrong?” Webby asked.

“Nah,” Gosalyn almost whispered. “I just—feel like shit, dude,” She guffawed and made a shushing noise. “Don’t tell my dad I was swearing,”

She really was delirious. Was it from the injury? The heat? Who knew.

Webby nervously laughed too. “Well, your dad’s several continents away, so I don’t think he’ll ever know,” she said, gently brushing Gosalyn’s hair out of her face. Gosalyn secretly missed the absence of Webby holding her hand, but this new affection was not unwelcome. “I might tell him that you tried to jump across a cavern ravine, though,”

“No,” Gosalyn protested.

“How else are we going to explain your busted arm and silly attitude, you adorable daredevil?”

Gosalyn shrugged and muttered a pathetic “I dunno,” before the tail end of that sentence processed.

Yup, she definitely had a concussion.

The pause was to process what she had just heard. To deal with the pain in her arm and throbbing in her head. And to think of what to say next.

All she could stammer out was, instead of some witty comeback, “You think I’m adorable?”

Was she blushing or was she hot due to the tropical rainforest?

Webby cleared her throat and tied her hair back with a spare hair tie she must have been hiding somewhere on her person. “Yeah,” she said, her voice a bit wobbly. “Of course I do,” She trailed off a bit, dark brown eyes dodging to look everywhere all at once.

She could look at the toucan eyeing them from the trees.

Or up at Dewey, pretending he was an acrobat, when he should have been climbing down to help instead of goofing off.

Or at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn, smiling despite her pretty green eyes drooping, and she was still smiling that charming grin with the rough jawline. Gosalyn, who’s muscles hidden under her purple letterman jacket bled and just added a whole new degree of tough. Gosalyn, who’s good hand reached out to take Webby’s.

“Well,” Gosalyn chuckled softly. “If I had to jump off a cliff to get you to call me adorable, I would have done that a long time ago,”

Webby had nothing to say to that.

But Webbigail Vanderquack was not a young woman of words. She was one of action. She often planned what she wanted to act upon first, and well…

...this counted as having a plan, did it not?

Staring when Gosalyn wasn’t looking, and daydreaming, hoping for an in like this?

Webby lunged and Gosalyn gasped, pinned to the mossy and grassy ground, and then their bills met in a sudden and bold kiss. Gosalyn raised her good hand into a fist pump, and paid no mind to her bad arm, using it to gently wrap around Webby’s waist, pulling her in close. Webby smiled against Gosalyn’s lips. They kept kissing, no mind for the dangerous environment they were in or anyone yelling up above at them.

Hands innocently wandered, just wanting to hold the other closer, and the kiss kept getting more and more intense because how fitting two fiery, wild spirits collided in such a manner.

“I guess I should have taken you on an adventure sooner if it meant this would happen,” Webby finally gasped when they pulled apart.

Gosalyn heaved out a few breaths, not sure if she was dizzy from what just happened or due to her injury, and nodded rapidly. “Totally,” she murmured.

Finally, they paid attention to their surroundings, when not more than five feet above them, Dewey made his presence known.

“If you weirdos are done making out in the jungle, can I rescue Gosalyn now?!”

Webby awkwardly let Gosalyn up, helping her sit up and slowly stand, giving her a boost so Dewey could grab her and help the smaller girl rest on his back for the trek back up. There was a bit of a slip, and Gosalyn’s beloved Saint Canard High purple-and-blue letterman jacket fell, right into Webby’s hands.

She held it for a moment, observing the jacket.

She only broke her gaze — from the rainbow patch on the left arm and the Darkwing Duck logo on the right arm and how soft it was despite the blood that stained parts of it — when Gosalyn hollered, “Keep it!”

Webby clutched it to her chest for a moment before slipping it on and grabbing a vine, following them on the way up.

She had been right.

They would definitely have to go on more adventures after this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> —reagan


End file.
